Episode 2081 (16th May 1996)
Plot Dave asks Kim if she will change her name once they are married. He wants to announce their engagement to the whole village. Kim is reluctant, but blames the fact that Frank might find out and drag the divorce settlement. Dave gets angry. Zoe is actually working on the day of the blessing. Linda and Emma laugh about it. They all have a glass of champagne and Linda shoots Susie a warning look. Terry unwisely tells Eric that Sean has got a prison record. The guests arrive for the blessing. Zoe turns up in her overalls and Emma asks Susie if she will go and help her dress. Linda immediately offers to go instead. Dave has decided to keep the news quiet about the engagement, but he does want to tell Jan and Ned. Kim doesn't think that it is a good idea for her to go with him. Betty is offended when a lesbian woman thinks that she is gay. Zoe is nearly ready when Susie arrives. Zoe is obviously nervous and Susie does not make things easier by telling her that she loves Zoe and that she wants her to be happy, but not with Emma. Linda interrupts them. The blessing goes ahead and everyone looks on - even Alan has turned up. Natalie sings 'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' and Emma and Zoe make their vows to each other. Frank and Susie are their witnesses. Zoe does not look confident that she has done the right thing. Outside in the grounds, the journalist and photographer are lurking. Dave tells Jan and Ned about his wedding plans. They congratulate him, but wonder why Kim is not with him. He says that she was not feeling well. At that moment, Kim is seeing her solicitor about Frank's offer. She wants to know if Frank can stop her seeing Dave. Her solicitor says that he only has the right if she gives it to him. Kim asks for some friendly advice and Sue basically tells her that money cannot buy emotional happiness - that is worth more. Linda spots the silver cake stand on the presents table. She tells Rachel that her mum has got one just like it and is shocked to learn how much it is worth. Emma sees that Zoe is upset and watches as Susie comforts her. She wants to know what is going on between them. Zoe makes an excuse, but Emma knows that there is something more and presses them to tell her. Susie announces that Zoe has had cold feet for ages, but that Emma has been too selfish to notice. They have a physical fight which is photographed from the bushes. Emma tells Susie to go and Rachel offers to put her up. Seth is eager for the buffet to start, but all the guests are bustled out before he can fill his pockets. Kim bursts into tears when she sees Dave decorating the nursery. Chris is furious that Rachel has offered Susie a room for the night. He feels that it is disloyal to his sister. Emma wants to work things out with Zoe, but realises that it is too late. Zoe loves her, but not enough. Cast Regular cast *Kim Tate - Claire King *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze Guest cast *Natalie - Susie McKenna *Vicar - David Hicks *Reporter - David Burston *Sue Castle - Carol Noakes Locations *Tenant's Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Unknown blessing venue *Holdgate Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Sue Castle's office Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes